


Because Heaven's By Your Side

by neverananghel



Series: The Dildoverse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chansooweek, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Sex Toys, baekxing are baekxing, chanyeol is a dildo, kyungsoo is a size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel
Summary: Chanyeol is a dildo. That’s all there is to it.





	Because Heaven's By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [#chansooweek](https://twitter.com/chansooweek)!
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS

Chanyeol first met Kyungsoo at Heaven’s sex shop.

He’s been at the shop for a long time now, at the end of the row, beside his smaller friends. He’s the only one left among the dildos that arrived with him. Junmyeon is sold first, being the “perfect size” (not him who said it) for a tall kid who he recalls is called “Sehun”. Weird name.

Then Minseok is sold to someone who kissed him on first sight. It’s weird, too. The person is so beautiful that Chanyeol first thought it’s a female (or a deer), but then he sees a slight bulge on the person’s pants, so he decides that the person’s a male, and (he discovers a little later) Chinese because he keeps conversing with Yixing, the shop owner, in a foreign language, who he knows is Chinese.

After that, no one notices Chanyeol. It’s like he’s invisible among all the toys in the sex shop and even the other toys don’t like to talk to him because they feel intimidated with his size. Yixing likes to arrange all his products by size, so Chanyeol’s at the very end, usually forgotten. He’s actually proud of his body, because he knows that he’s long and he’s thick and he’s going to make someone really, _really_ happy (or as Yixing says so), but he’s also seen a lot of people get scared just by seeing him or make fun of him, saying, “Who would ever put _that_ in them?”

So he resolves himself in getting forgotten in Heaven Sex Shop, with just Yixing talking to him.

That is, until Kyungsoo arrives.

It’s still the best moment of his life.

That day, Chanyeol is sulking as usual. He resigns himself to a fate of being one of the toys that will just get stuck in the storage room or gathering dust in the shelf, and when he hears the bell signifying that someone entered the store, he doesn’t care. He resolutely stares at the row of bondages across where he’s placed, hearing the chatters of the other toys excitedly, hoping that they will be bought. (Chanyeol scoffs, he was like that, too, a long time ago, but not anymore.)

He’s in a daze that he doesn’t notice someone stopping in front of him, so he’s shocked beyond words when he feels fingers wrap around his body, and he screams (not like humans can hear him) when he feels his body hanging mid-air, with only the person’s hold supporting him from falling.

The hand holding him can’t even wrap around his body fully, and he’s seriously scared for his life (he won’t die from falling, but it hurts like a bitch). Chanyeol looks up to see the face of his _captor,_ only to be faced with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

_Gorgeous wide eyes._

_Heart-shaped lips._

_Perfect nose._

_Hands that are small but strong._

Chanyeol is _in love._

For the first time, Chanyeol is silent, absorbing the wonderful view in front of him. The man narrows his eyes at Chanyeol, as if he could feel the stare on him (which the sex toy knows is impossible), then moves the dildo in various positions, scrutinizing every part (Chanyeol feels so exposed and if he could blush, he would).

Then Yixing comes, approaching the man holding the sex toy with a smile on his face, lone dimple on display, “Ah, Kyungsoo! I see you’ve found Chanyeol!”

_Kyungsoo_ , _such a beautiful name for a beautiful face, unlike Sehun,_ Chanyeol thinks.

The man— _Kyungsoo_ —furrows his brows, his lips turning down a little in confusion with what Yixing said, “Chanyeol?”

The shop owner nods, looking briefly at Chanyeol with an even bigger smile, “The dildo you’re holding now. His name is Chanyeol.”

“You name your sex toys?”

“They’re not really _my_ sex toys, but I do sell them so, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“But—but— _why?_ ”

“Is that wrong?”

Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo shake his head, as if giving up on the conversation. He directs his stare at Chanyeol once again, and the sex toy couldn’t help but scream internally (he’s acting like a schoolgirl who just got noticed by her crush, which is kind of disgusting but so appropriate).

Yixing interrupts their loving stare, “So I guess you like him then?”

“You do know that it’s weird to refer to this ‘dildo’ as him, right?”

“Hey,” the shop owner frowns, “dildos have feelings too.”

He can see Kyungsoo debating to answer that statement, but the human just turns back to Chanyeol. The sex toy welcomes his attention. “I can’t believe Baekhyun can stand you. Well, he’s insufferable too, so I guess the feeling’s mutual. But, I do like _him_ , I think he’s perfect for me.”

Yixing smiles at that, “Baekhyun just needs my cock and he turns to an obedient _boy_ ,” the shop owner’s smile turns darker at that and Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo shudder in disgust, willing away whatever image he thought of away from his mind,  “but I knew that you would like Chanyeol. You were always a size queen anyway,” the dimpled man adds with a light chuckle.

Kyungsoo just nods at that, and he talks to Yixing some more that Chanyeol doesn’t bother listening to, too busy admiring his love’s face. It seems like both humans agreed to something, because when their conversation stops, Kyungsoo moves, the sex toy’s put on the counter, and he sees some money exchanged between Yixing and Kyungsoo. After that, Chanyeol is put into a box.

Chanyeol mentally fist pumps. He’s coming home with his love.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo, as if Chanyeol hasn’t noticed yet, is perfect.

As soon as Kyungsoo arrives home (or as Chanyeol assumes), he takes out Chanyeol from his bag,  removes him from the box, and ogles at him with a wide smile on his lips. Chanyeol falls a little more in love with that heart-shaped smile directed at him and only him.

Then Kyungsoo kisses him on his head, on the side of his head, everywhere. After that, Kyungsoo licks him which makes Chanyeol tickle, the human humming and moaning as if he’s just tasted the most delicious thing ever known. Chanyeol wants to squirm away but he can’t really move his body, can he? So he opts for screaming internally once more. Has he said that he loves Kyungsoo already? Because he does, so, so, so much.

The human speaks breathlessly, excitement visible in his tone, “Chanyeol, huh? I hope you make me very, very happy.”

Chanyeol nods vigorously. (Well, at least inner Chanyeol does. Because his body obviously can’t.)

Kyungsoo licks Chanyeol’s body like it’s a lollipop, and the breath coming from the human’s mouth is hot but makes the sex toy shiver.

While Chanyeol’s still enjoying Kyungsoo’s smooth and slippery tongue, he’s taken into a very warm and dark place.

_Kyungsoo’s mouth,_ Chanyeol thinks breathlessly.

He usually hates the dark, hates when Yixing leaves for the night and he turns off all the lights in the store, but this place he’s taken to, he loves it. It’s warm and cozy, and he can feel Kyungsoo pushing him more inside, until Chanyeol’s as deep as he can go, hitting the human’s throat.

Chanyeol knows that he’s big, the biggest among the sex toys in the shop, and the thickest, too, that’s why he’s so amazed about Kyungsoo’s ability to deep-throat him like it’s nothing, without even gagging. The human really is perfect for him.

He stays perfectly still inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, waiting for him to adjust to his size. He doesn’t mind not moving at all, content with the warmth surrounding him. He thinks he could stay inside the human’s mouth all day.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo starts to pull Chanyeol out, and he almost protests, but then the human thrusts the sex toy back in, deeper than before. Chanyeol shudders, he’s fucking Kyungsoo’s mouth! Though technically, it’s Kyungsoo using Chanyeol to fuck his mouth but _who cares?_ Chanyeol’s enjoying himself, this is way better than just staying inside Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Once the human’s done adjusting, he thrusts Chanyeol inside faster and harder, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth, and his other hand dipping down to his crotch, palming himself. The sex toy notices that Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother removing his pants, just continues rubbing his palm on his groin.

It clicks on Chanyeol—Kyungsoo wants to come in his pants.

The image of his human coming undone, wetting his underwear is so hot that if Chanyeol is capable of coming, he would. Instead, he’s just so excited, and after a few more thrusts, the human stops, removes the sex toy from his mouth, and moans aloud, “Ah— _fuck—“_

Out from his human’s warm mouth, Chanyeol gets the best view of Kyungsoo coming, eyes tightly shut, red, swollen lips parted in a perfect “o”, his voice turning hoarse and deeper. The sex toy’s never seen anything as breathtaking and as perfect in his life.

When Kyungsoo has calmed down, his hold on Chanyeol tightens, and he takes to staring fondly at the sex toy (Chanyeol’s non-existent heart skips a beat). A few minutes passed and if Chanyeol could blush, he would from how intently the human is looking at him. Then, Kyungsoo kisses his tip, “It’s weird, but I’m gonna call you Chanyeol from now on. _Thank you, you’re perfect._ ”

The human then leaves the sex toy on the bed, and proceeds to strip his soiled clothes to shower. Chanyeol got a glimpse of two perfectly round globes hiding what he knows is another gorgeous part of his love.

He’s excited—he can’t wait to tap that ass.

 

\--

 

As if Chanyeol doesn’t already know that Kyungsoo’s hole is out of this world, he gets to experience it just a few hours after he’s been inside his human’s mouth.

His human’s hole is really, _really_ pretty. It’s pink and tight, and it looks delicious. Chanyeol wishes he has a tongue to lick it because he’s sure that it tastes delicious. (He salivates at the thought of licking Kyungsoo’s hole—and if he has hands, he would want to hold those delicious globes and knead them, maybe spank them, too.)

His human doesn’t even bother with too much foreplay—Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo impatiently pouring lube on his fingers, and inserts two at once inside, stilling when only his knuckles could be seen. The sex toy imagines that it must be painful, and hearing Kyungsoo’s pained groans confirm his assumptions.

However, the human moves his fingers again only after a short while, pulling out until only the tips are in, then pushing it deeper, harder, and faster, scissoring them.

Chanyeol’s said this a million times he’s met Kyungsoo, but his love is really perfect. And he’s never been more in love.

The sex toy is too engrossed in watching his human’s fingers go in and out of his dream hole that he doesn’t notice that Kyungsoo has deemed himself prepared enough for the dildo. The human pulls out his fingers from himself to reach for Chanyeol, and with his other hand, grabs the discarded lube from the bed to pour a generous amount on the sex toy.

Chanyeol feels the chilling cold from the lube and that’s the only time he notices that Kyungsoo has stopped prepping himself. When the human grabs him, he can’t help but whimper (mentally, of course—he’s still just an object and can’t actually whimper in real life, you know?). He can’t believe this is happening. He’s going inside Kyungsoo’s treasure, be engulfed in a warm heat, and maybe hit that thing Yixing calls prostate that apparently causes Baekhyun—and any male—obscene pleasure and to clench tighter.

Chanyeol pushes past the ring of muscles slowly, afraid to hurt his human because he knows how big he is. At the same time, he can only marvel at how tight his love is despite the thorough preparation he’s done (Chanyeol is too engrossed earlier in watching the fingers pull in and out of his dream hole that he doesn’t notice that the human took his time preparing himself for the sex toy’s girth—and he feels so honored), and how warm it is inside of Kyungsoo.

He closes his imaginary eyes to just enjoy the feeling of finally reaching his dreams ever since he arrived at Yixing’s Heaven’s Sex Shop—and that is to make someone really, really happy. When the sex toy is fully sheathed by Kyungsoo’s tight walls, his head touches something soft and spongy that makes his love moan so loud that Chanyeol feels the vibrations from where he is.

Kyungsoo stills, and Chanyeol is just happy to be inside his love’s body. They’re connected at the best way possible. With how cozy the sex toy is, he thinks, “This must be heaven.”

But apparently, his definition of heaven and the human’s definition of heaven are different, because Kyungsoo pulls the dildo out—Chanyeol protests (but it’s not like he can be heard)—only to push it back inside, hitting that soft, spongy thingy (“Is this the prostate Yixing talks about?”) again.

After the first few slow, deep thrusts, Kyungsoo increases the pace, working hard to hit his prostate again and again. Chanyeol helps, making sure that his head hits that spot repeatedly, enjoying the beautiful moans and gasps that his human lets out, as well as the way he feels Kyungsoo spread his legs and arch his back to give the sex toy more access.

The dildo never gets tired of giving his love pleasure, and he’d be more than happy to stay snug and cozy inside, but Kyungsoo does, his thrusts becoming sloppier as time goes by. Chanyeol doesn’t know what Kyungsoo does, but he can feel a different tugging coming from the front, which he can only assume as his love jerking off.

He encourages Kyungsoo, “Go ahead, love, come. Come for me.”

As if hearing Chanyeol’s words, Kyungsoo comes, “Ch—Chanyeol— _ah!_ ” Then proceeds to flop down the mattress, pulling the sex toy as soon as his head touches the bed.

Chanyeol is in shock, and after a few moments of processing, he squeals, “Did Kyungsoo just moan my name? Oh—oh—oh! Oh my Yixing!”

The sex toy’s lost in his euphoria, but he notices Kyungsoo getting up, abruptly stopping his internal squealing. He tunes his attention to the human, calling him, “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kyungsooooo! Kyungsooooooooooo!”

Of course, Kyungsoo can’t hear him, so he gives up after around 70 more times of shouting his love’s name. He notices the human looking embarrassed, so he gathers up his thoughts to ask what’s wrong, when Kyungsoo groans, “Oh my god, I just moaned a name,” he glares at Chanyeol as if it’s his fault, (which, the sex toy—who gulps in fright—admits to himself, maybe is, but that’s not the point!), “your name. I’m going crazy.”

The human stays silent after that, proceeding with cleaning himself, Chanyeol, and his surroundings steadily, his eyes reflecting a million thoughts.

When he’s done with everything, he turns back to the sex toy, sighing to himself as if he’s about to do something wrong but can’t think of anything else to do, “I guess—I could live with that. Calling you ‘Chanyeol’, I mean,” he lifts Chanyeol from the bed, then levels him with his eyes, “so—thank you, _Chanyeol._ You’re perfect.”

Kyungsoo kisses the sex toy’s head before he puts him back to his place in the closet.

If only he could see how bright Chanyeol’s smile is.

 

\--

 

There’s no day that passes that Kyungsoo doesn’t give attention to Chanyeol. It doesn’t matter if it’s by his hole, by his mouth, by his thighs, or just by some teasing.

Chanyeol is willing to be part of whatever Kyungsoo wants to do just to bring him to the edge.

And as days pass, Chanyeol falls even more and more in love.

As he’s lying snug inside Kyungsoo’s hole as the human sleeps, he wishes to whomever god listens to objects like him, “I wish I could be someone for Kyungsoo.”

He wishes he could be someone who stays by Kyungsoo’s side for as long as he can, not just a toy who gives the human pleasure, but someone who could give him hugs, kisses, talk to him, argue with him, play with him, everything—he wishes to be that someone who Kyungsoo loves. He wishes to be human.

 

\--

 

“Ah— _fuck—_ Xing—“

Baekhyun moans as Yixing thrusts deeper. He absolutely loves Yixing’s cock—it has been centuries since they’ve been together and he can’t get enough of it. He likes the feeling of it in his hands, his mouth, in his ass, soft or hard.

He’s about to wrap his legs around the other’s waist when he hears it—a soft, deep voice, saying, “I wish I could be someone for Kyungsoo.”

Being the cock-thirsty slut that he is—but only for Yixing’s cock—Baekhyun ignores it, moaning, “Xing—harder— _ah—“_

But Yixing, the bastard, stops, then pulls out.

Baekhyun _whines._ “Yixing! Why? I’m so close!”

The said male just smiles at him, enjoying the childish look from his lover. From hovering over his lover, Yixing sits up, putting down Baekyun’s legs on the bed. “Baek—“ Baekhyun glares at him, which only makes Yixing chuckle, “I know you heard it.”

“Heard what? I didn’t hear anything.”

Yixing _tsks,_ “That wish, baby,” he reaches out his hand to comb through the smaller male’s damp hair, “I think that’s Chanyeol’s voice.”

The smaller male leans into Yixing’s touch, “Why can’t you just grant it? You’re a god, too. You have the same powers as me.”

“No, _baby_ ,” the taller god goes back to hovering over his lover, and leans down to pepper kisses on the smaller god’s neck knowing that it’s sensitive, “Chanyeol’s a toy from the shop. So he’s under your jurisdiction. I’m a god of living things, remember? And you’re the god of non-living things.”

Baekhyun pouts, he knows that too, but the wish is so ill-timed that he doesn’t want to grant it that easily.

Yixing, knowing what’s going on the other god’s mind, starts to suck at his neck, making Baekhyun moan aloud, his erection coming back to life. The taller god moves his kisses up until he reaches the other’s ear, blowing his hot breath to them. He whispers, “Tell you what, the sooner you grant Chanyeol’s wish, the sooner we could go back to what we’re doing.  I won’t pull out, too, _all night._ ”

Baekhyun shivers at the thought. With that argument, he’s sold.

At a snap of fingers, Chanyeol’s life is about to change.

(The gods don’t particularly care, they’re too busy fuckin—minding their own business anyway.)

 

\--

 

Chanyeol wakes up feeling weird. It feels like he got longer and heavier overnight.  It’s like he’s in—in—in a different body.

He remembers falling asleep surrounded by dark, still inside his human’s body, but now—he still feels something surrounded by the same warmth, just that instead of it being him as a whole, it feels like just a part of him.

The sex toy opens his eyes partway only to be blinded by light, and he moves something as a reflex to block it—hands. _Wait, hands?_

He opens his eyes fully, expecting dark but instead sees lights shining from the parted curtains. He knows those curtains—it looks exactly like the curtains that’s hanging from Kyungsoo’s bedroom window. Speaking of Kyungsoo—he looks down and sees a mop of black hair of a person. The said person has his back turned from Chanyeol, and naked, except for the blanket covering the sleeping male’s lower body.

Is this—“Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol startles from the voice he hears, it’s deep and a little raspy, as if it has not been used yet. _What is happening?_

He traces back to what happened the night before. He remembers Kyungsoo, entering Kyungsoo, and staying inside Kyungsoo. There’s nothing that seems unusual except—he remembers wishing to be Kyungsoo’s somebody, to be human.

_Could it be?_

He’s stopped from his thoughts when he hears the sleeping male groan. Chanyeol prays that the other will not wake up, but it seems like he’s already used his “life”-time’s worth of wishes, because Kyungsoo does wake up.

The human moves away from the Chanyeol’s body, effectively dislodging the latter’s appendage from him, making them both groan from oversensitivy. Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo stilling when he hears another voice except from him. The human turns around, his eyes wide, obviously scared. Chanyeol smiles, “Hi?”

Kyungsoo screams.

 

\--

 

After a confusing morning with some rushed explanation from Chanyeol’s part and a lot of screaming and hitting from Kyungsoo’s, Chanyeol’s given some oversized shirt and sweatpants to wear. He sits at the other side of the kitchen counter, watching the human cook breakfast which is actually lunch, a quick look from the wall clock tells him.

When Kyungsoo’s done making breakfa—lunch, he lays it out on the kitchen counter, giving Chanyeol utensils and urges him to eat. The latter’s delighted to note that Kyungsoo has other talents aside from his body, because his cooking is really delicious.

The hearty meal done, Chanyeol sits tensely at his seat, waiting for the human to speak. (Chanyeol’s wondering if he can be considered as a human now, too, seeing that he suddenly grew a body overnight.)

A few seconds of internal debate pass when Kyungsoo sighs, “So you’re saying, that you’re my dildo?”

Chanyeol nods vigorously.

Kyungsoo continues, “And that you don’t know too, but after wishing that you be—“ the human blushes at this, and Chanyeol loves the way his cheeks turn pink, “by my side, you be human, here you are now, a human?”

Chanyeol nods again.

“I’m sorry, _Chanyeol_. But this is hard to believe.”

The former sex toy deflates at that. “But I’m serious! I don’t know what happened too!”

“And what do you suggest we do?”

“Hmmmmm—oh, oh! I know! We could go to Yixing’s shop. Maybe he could recognize me—I mean, my dick!”

Bizarre as it seems, Kyungsoo agrees.

 

\--

 

They arrive in front of Heaven’s Sex Shop, which is not a sex shop anymore. It seems like overnight, the former sex shop turned into an abandoned commercial space.

They both look confused, wondering what happened, when Kyungsoo notices a crudely written note pasted on the door. He calls his companion’s attention, and together they read it.

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_U might wonder wer my shop went. Surprise! My baby Baek & I have done a good job here & now we need to move. C u wen we c u, Soo!_

_PS._ _If ur wondering whether the human w/ u is Chanyeol. Y YES HE IS!_

_PPS. ENJOY THE SEX BITCH!_

_PPPS. To explain why we know this, we’re actually gods. And Chanyeol rudely interrupted us last night wen he wished so we granted it to just to get it over with. Check ur phone!_

_\- Xing & Baek_

Following the note, Kyungsoo checks his phone, Chanyeol hovering over his shoulder to check it, too, only to show a voicemail from Yixing. He turns up the volume, and opens it. Baekhyun’s voice booms out from the speakers, “HI SOO! YOU’RE NOW BELIEVING US, AREN’T YOU? BELIEVE US ‘CAUSE IT’S TRUE! AND—“ they hear Yixing’s voice interrupting Baekhyun, “ _baby,_ you’re too loud. Hi Soo and Chanyeol! I know you may not believe it, but that’s the truth. We need to go for now, but we’ll be back sometime to visit you! Say bye now, Baek,” Baekhyun’s voice comes back, “AND HAVE LOTS OF SEX! BYE!”

With that, the voicemail ends.

The two males turn to each other, still shocked but they understand more than before. KYungsoo starts, “So, you’re really _that_ Chanyeol, huh?”

Chanyeol can only nod.

“Do you have something to say to me?”

With little hesitation, the former sex toy speaks, “i—I—I like you. I know just last night you only knew me as the dildo you bought from Yixing’s shop, but me, I already have a mind of my own from even before you knew me. And as the days passed, I couldn’t stop myself from falling for you, to the point that I wished to be human _for you._ So,” Chanyeol sighs, grimace painting his face, “so, yeah, here I am.”

Kyungsoo, for the first time this day, takes a long, good look at the person in front of him. The human Chanyeol is tall, a good head taller than him. He has thick black hair—just the perfect length to frame his face, big, round eyes, a high nose, pouty lips, and the smaller male can see big ears sticking out from the side of his head. Kyungsoo moves his stare to examine the rest of Chanyeol’s body, the way the shirt that is way too big on him hugs the said male’s frame, highlighting toned chest and abdomen, and the way the sweatpants Kyungsoo lent the other is too short for Chanyeol’s long legs.

Chanyeol is a _goddamn fine specimen_ for a human.

And, if Chanyeol really is from his sex toy, that means that down there is perfect, too.

The smaller male smirks at first, then turning to a fond smile after a short while, “I don’t like you the way you like me yet, but I guess, I could live with that.”

Chanyeol beams, reaching out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand.

And they live happily (with lots of sex!) ever after.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If I didn’t clarify again, Chanyeol refers to himself as a person despite being a sex toy, so yeah.
> 
> 2\. Unbeta’d so sorry in advance if there are any grammar inconsistencies
> 
> 3\. THIS IS MY FRIEND’S FAULT! I PROMPTED THIS TO HER AND SHE GAVE IT BACK TO ME SO THIS IS THE RESULT
> 
> 4\. I think I dirtied chansooweek with this
> 
> 5\. Did I say I’m sorry? Because I really am
> 
> 6\. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And if you want to scream at me, SCREAM AT ME ON [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/cheonsassime) AND I’LL SCREAM RIGHT BACK
> 
> PS: If you liked this story, buy me a coffee! [ko-fi.com/neverananghel](https://ko-fi.com/neverananghel/)


End file.
